


Pink And Orange

by SongPainter (OliverFans)



Series: Twenty One Pilots - Songs Painted With Words [11]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I hated this as soon as I finished writing it :(, I was serene when I wrote this, Inspired by Music, Meta Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverFans/pseuds/SongPainter
Summary: This is my metapoetry inspired by the song Before You Start Your Day from the Twenty One Pilots self-titled album.





	

Eyes to the sunrise  
Pink and orange glows  
It's just for him  
An intimate moment

With heavy heart he turns  
The intimacy broken  
Turns toward the day ahead  
Of only sideways glances  
Instead of sliding up against beautiful things

All day it nags at him  
Inside him  
To go back  
Pink and orange behind his eyes  
_Go back_

Pink and orange lenses  
As he faces the mundane  
Assuming a stance of normality  
Presenting the façade

Pink and orange spreads  
Curling around his ears  
Silent melodies dancing through him  
Delighting and frustrating

Pink and orange tugs at sleeves  
Courses through hips  
Beats at his heart  
Tingles at his feet

Pink and orange calls him all day  
And  
Finally  
The sun sets  
And he is there again

Pink and orange kisses his cheeks  
Conversations  
Comfort  
Home


End file.
